Happy Birthday Grimm-kitten
by Liars Burn
Summary: Just a birthday one-shot for Grimmjow. Pairing is GrimmShiro, my major OTP, so don't read if you don't like.


_Note_: I can't really write in Grimmjow's perspective but here's a birthday one-shot for Grimmjow. Happy birthday, Grimm-baby~

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Bleach or it's characters, nor do I make any profit from this work of fiction.

_Warning(s)_: Language, smut and mentions of cross-dressing.

* * *

**-Happy Birthday Grimm-kitten-**

Ashen hair slipped over one pale shoulder and the cobalt top he wore, the fabric of the over-sized top dropping over his shoulder and down his arm. Shiro was a lithe person and wearing the large clothing that could only belong to a well-muscled man of slightly greater height made him look more so. Amber orbs surrounded by jet sclera scanned over the contents of the kitchen while a hum rumbled in his chest and finally he grabbed the bowl of chocolate syrup, snatching up a spoon, and turned about to head back towards the sitting room.

It was a special day and Shiro was determined to have it absolutely perfect. It wasn't every day that his boyfriend turned 28 and he had the perfect gift for both himself and the birthday boy. If there was one thing that Shiro was good at, it was giving a gift that would be well received by the sometimes cruel man he adored. He didn't have the easiest boyfriend to shop for but pleasing him was simple enough and proved to be the sort of thing that Shiro could delight in as well.

With the bowl and spoon in hand, the colorless male seated himself on the floor before the couch and turned on the TV while stirring the utensil in his treat. The weakness for sweets he had was often something that drew curious glances and snorts of amusement but Shiro never cared. His movie started up in full and he drew the spoon out, watching as the excess chocolate pooled back into the bowl, and brought it to his mouth. He worked his oddly azure tongue over the entirety of the utensil and hummed while wiggling his toys and watching the opening credits.

The movie was more to settle his nerves than anything. Shiro had an outfit picked out and laid out on the bed for when it finally became time for him to prepare for the actual gift. He was never an insecure person but something about this day always had him on the alert for if anything should go wrong. A whole year went into making today perfect and if the slightest thing went wrong it would ruin everything and he would feel bad. Those who knew him would be surprised to know the amount of effort that he put into a usually simple birthday celebration. Especially when you took into account the fact that his boyfriend didn't care for the day.

Grimmjow and Shiro had met when they were younger and it had been almost immediate fire. They fought like rabid animals, tearing at one another with a ferocity that left everyone around them shocked because of it. Shiro weighed nearly 50 pounds less at the time and was almost a foot shorter but the sight of them snapping and cursing while trading punches had started rumors. A busted lip, a blackened eye, and a lot of bruising had been his reminder that the fight was intense. Grimmjow hadn't escaped unscathed, sporting his own black eye and scratched from where Shiro's nails had dug in without mercy.

The fight had been all over the fact that Shiro liked to cross-dress and had been seen with some lacy panties. It had incited the rage of several men but only Grimmjow had been one to step forward. The following screaming match had left Shiro the momentary victor and Grimmjow stunned into silence. And they'd been talking like the best of friends a week later, it had been a hilarious moment when you took into account the way they'd attacked one another.

All throughout high school they'd been like oil and water. Civil while apart but once you put them together they couldn't mix properly. Yet they were also the best of friends and excluded everyone else. When Grimm got a new partner Shiro would be there to judge if they were worth it or not – and Grimm was there for Shiro as well. Looking back, Grimmjow was the only one who had ever really been there.

Shiro's cross-dressing had always made him stand out among everyone and everything. He got disgusted looks in stores when he bought people would whisper behind his back. In school, it had been notes in his locker or things thrown at him when he walked by. Whenever he recalled the school days there was so much loneliness and rage because of how everyone treated him. None of them had ever thought about what he was feeling as another person and it made Shiro angry at them all. To everyone at school he'd been the weird guy that dressed like a girl and whenever he'd had his heart broken because of them it was nothing new.

Before he'd become friends with Grimmjow and had someone watching his back, Shiro had been all on his own when a potential boyfriend came around. The only person that had ever saved him from someone that could have hurt him was Grimm, and that might have been the moment Shiro really felt he loved his friend. Even knowing the fact that Shiro wouldn't come before the boyfriend Grimmjow had at the time, he'd still loved him...

_I feel like a woman._

There he was, sitting on the ground while watching a movie and eating chocolate from a bowl. It was too much like a scene from a cheesy chick-flick that he curled his lip and set the bowl aside. Dressing like a woman sometimes made him feel like he was a woman, like taking on a role for some character in a play. When he looked like someone else he felt less like a freak and more like he could fit in.

Shiro could recall how it started and what he'd told Grimmjow when they'd first fought.

"_'Ave ya looked at me?" he had screamed, lip quivering more than he would have liked and his eyes defiant. "I look like a freak an nobody wants me 'round. When I dress different I can pretend 'm not some pale ass monster tha' everyone laughs at. At least they're laughing coz o' how I dress and not how I look!"_

Sighing, Shiro stood and set the bowl aside for later before making his way to the bedroom and staring down at the outfit he'd be wearing. He'd always known that Grimmjow was a little put out by the things he didn't normally do when it came to sex. While the larger of them was adventurous, Shiro didn't care for going out of his comfort zone and would much rather have something he could be guaranteed of. The gift he had planned was something he would do just for Grimmjow and nobody else. It was special.

He grabbed up the first piece of the whole outfit and almost grimaced before dropping it and pulling the shirt over his head. His hair had to be moved out of the way and then Shiro stared at the corset and mass of fabric that was the skirt.

"Tha' thin's I do fer tha' asshole," he sneered.

-Line-

Shiro pressed himself against Grimmjow's back with a purr, arms wrapping around his waist. Amusement filled him when he realized that his boyfriend had given a small start of surprise and then he grinned and pushed the larger of them towards the bed. He may not have been Grimm's size but he wasn't weak either and seeing the way the others eyes widened at his attire was more than worth it.

Colorless legs were adorned in black stockings and the pieces of fabric that served as a skirt barely hid the lacy material of the panties he'd chose to wear. The tight sleeveless top clung to his body and the delighted tilt of his mouth as he seated himsef on Grimmjow's lap was impossible to miss. Amber and jet eyes half-lidded while he straddled the other and put his arms around broad shoulders while leaning in to nip along the column of Grimm's throat.

Shivers of arousal dances along his spine at the pleased groan that left his boyfriend and ebony tipped digits flicked at the buttons of his shirt before scrapping over the flesh of his abs. Licking up Grimmjow's neck, Shiro began to nibble on the lobe of his ear before wiggling and sliding to the floor with a bit of trepidition. Grimmjow must have realized that he was nervous because a hand smoothed over his cheek and lips pressed against his. Purring, eyes closing, his mouth opened under the insistant prodding and Shiro moaned before forcing himself to pull back.

Hands shook as they rose to undo Grimm's pants and he kept his attention focused on the bright, oceanic orbs looking down at him. Even when he freed the hardened flesh from the others pants, his gaze never wavered. Leaning forward, his tongue ran along the underside of Grimmjow's length before he took the tip into his mouth and slowly lowered his head. It wasn't something Shiro had ever really done before and tears had his eyes looking glassy but he pressed down as far as he could and swallowed before pulling back and scrapping the edge of his teeth lightly along the length.

Watching as Grimmjow groaned and tilted his head back, hand settling atop his head, had Shiro encouraged and he used his hand to wrap around what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He bobbed his head and closed his eyes while listening to the chorus of moans and grunts that left the other. His other hand went to the front of his panties and pushed the down, freeing his own erection, but returned to Grimmjow's thigh.

It wasn't long before he was climbing back onto Grimm's lap, pushing him back against the bed. One hand steadied himself against against Grimmjow's chest and the other helped guide Grimm's length to his entrance. He brought his body down slowly and gave a tiny grunt when the tip began to press in, muscles in his stomach tightening and his head rolling forward. The initial stretch had Shiro whining and clenching harshly around Grimmjow's erection before his ass was flush again the other. Shiro gave himself a moment to adjust before lifting himself with a moan, head tilting back.

Hands went to his hips but didn't bother to move him and Shiro arched as he worked on moving up and down. He nipped at Grimmjow's chest and even if they were both mostly clothed it was still intimate. Shiro took a deep breath, one hand going behind himself to keep his balance, and the other lifted the frills of his skirt. His face felt hot and it took more effort than he thought he'd need to keep his attention on the heated gaze his boyfriend raked him with.

In the new position Grimmjow could see how his length disappeared within the other and also see the muscles that quivered in pale thighs from the effort of moving himself. A delicious sight, pale flesh flushed with arousal and embarassmnent while Shiro bounced in his lap. Then the words tumbled out and his eyes widened before he flipped them over.

"H-happy birthd-day..."

Shiro whined, rough hands shoving his thighs against his chest, and brought his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders with a purr. The kiss he initiated was rough and messy and teeth pressed against his skin. Both of Grimm's hands were put on either side of Shiro after putting his legs atop broad shoulders and the pace Grimmjow set had his breath leaving on a groan. Nails scratched at his sides and back, threatening to spill blood, and the constant thrusting against his prostate had Shiro mindlessly bucking and moaning.

One pale hand went to his erection and Shiro began to jerk himself off while nipping and moaning into Grimmjow's ear. The insistant clenching of muscles the only warning before Shiro's entrance clamped down tighter and the milky fluid colored the dark material of his top. Grimmjow jerked and grunted once more before stilling and huffing down at the flushed face of Shiro.

"Nice birthday gift," he grinned, hefting Shiro up and putting his legs about his waist. "Now 's my turn."

* * *

_This one-shot is dedicated to grimmdestruction, kingjaegerjaqeuz, animosity-destruction, grimmjow-fuckin-jeagerjaquez, and sechsten-konig from Tumblr. Read and review if you wish, this is more for my own mind than anything else._


End file.
